paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are One (Song Article)
This is Animalpup's song. Don't edit without my permission. NOTE: I don't own this song the rights go to Disney. Characters *Noah *Allsion *Moxie Maxford Jr Hedgehog and Jackalope *Nikola Summary When the pups start to doubt themselves about want they wanna do when they get older. Noah and Allsion decide to cheer the pups by taking them to the forest for a walk. Song The pups and their parents start to walk in a forest. They see many families of animals as Noah and Allsion start to sing. Noah & Allsion: As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we...don't understand. *The family sees a family of bats as a baby one flies out by the mother flies by it telling to go back* And the only we know is that things don't always go...the way we planned. *They go to the top of a huge rock as they see a wolf pack with a mother and her pup. The mother wolf helps her pup up but it falls on it belly. It gets up. It starts running as the mother runs along side it. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are we are One. *Noah and Allsion jump off the rock as the pups go down the rock and run to a pond. They seeing a family of birds in a tree helping each other pluck each other's dead feathers off. Nikola sings in the background. Nikola: Family Family we are one. Family Family we are one. *They get to the pond. They go across the log above the pond. They see a young beaver jumping across the pond on its parents back. It lands in the water, but it's brought up to the surface on its parents' back. Moxie, MJ, Hedgehog, and Jackalope: If there's so much we must be. Can we still just be us? The way we are. *The pups look at their reflections in the pond as their parents passed by them. Then a fish splashes their reflections. Can we trust in our own hearts? Or are we just one part... of some big plan? *The pups look up in the sky as they see a flock of birds flying over them. Then Noah and Allsion are on the top a branch of a tree. They were looking at a star in the sky as the wind blows in their faces. Noah and Allsion: Even though who are gone are with us as we go on. *The pups go to them on a lower branch below them as Noah and Allsion look down at them and continue singing Your journeys have only begun. Tears of pain tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy. Is our pride deep inside we are One. *The family looks at the forest as they jump down from the branches and run across through the trees Nikola sings in the background once again. Nikola: Family Family We are one. Family Family We are one. *The pups run following their parents as they all splash their paws in a puddle Noah and Allsion: We are one, You and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead. All the courage you need. You will find when you see we are One. *The six head back to the DPP Lookout with the four pups happy once again as the pups tell their parents what they what to do when there are older. **Moxie wants to be animal pup like her dad, Noah **Maxford Jr. wants to be a service dog like his uncle Nikola and cousin Service. **Hedgehog wants to be a medical pup like her mom, Allsion **Jackalope wants to be a trapper pup. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon songs Category:Fanon song article Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Animalpup's Song Category:Song Article Category:Song Articles Category:Song articles